Merry Christmas! One and all
by Lightning24
Summary: Sorry this took so long :9 Sakura is just Sakura Sasuke is a grinch when it comes to Christmas and Naruto wants the raven to have a good Christmas!


**Merry Christmas one and all :D now i need a bowl of quality street and doctor who and I'll be happy :3 wish you all the best in the future oh! this has nothing to do with my other stories at all this is an AU well my universe but oh well x3 Sasuke's nineteen, Naruto's just gone eighteen. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

24th of December...

Frost started to cover the small village in a white sheet, smothering the usual warm street in a snow blanket. Defiant sun rays tried to shine past the heavy clouds, one managing to land through the window of the Uchiha's mansion.  
Sasuke crinkled his nose when the morning light shined onto his face and turned over in his sleep, coiling his arm around his lovers hip and trying to have a couple of more hours.  
"Ngh, Teme...get off your hot" A voice muffled from the sheets, this made the raven laugh and embrace the figure more.  
"Why thank you, so are you" He felt a punch on his chest and relaxed his arm, letting it slide off the male as he turned over. A bundle of blond hair popped out first followed then by twinkling sapphires. Sasuke looking into the aqua eyes and smiled.  
"Morning Naruto." the raven purred, pecking the tan lips quickly, the blond smiled at him and ran his fingers through the inky hair.  
"Morning..." Naruto gave out a large yawn, he sighed and felt the sudden urge to relive himself."Let me get up teme I've gotta go"  
The raven kissed him once more before letting the smaller male slide over him, trying to run to the bathroom in the large shirt he was wearing.

Sasuke closed his eyes and lay back in content, he heard a loud buzz and noticed Naruto's phone had received a text.  
"Oh great, Dobe! your guard dog is growling again" Sasuke shouted, putting his arm over his eyes.  
"Leave him alone Sas, Kiba just wanted to know if I was ok I haven't talked to him all weekend because of someone"  
Sasuke smirked and checked the time, 7:00 far too early to be awake he settled back down and was relaxed. All was quiet until a loud crash was heard, making the raven shoot up in action.  
"IT'S SNOWING!"

A loud squeal shouted from the hallway, rattling the ravens ears. He groaned and threw the quilt over his head. Sasuke cried out when a large weight jumped on him, landing on his hip.  
"Fuck! Naruto! what the hell!" He hissed, glaring at the smaller boy who tumbled off the bed. Naruto jumped up and spread the curtains of the ravens bedroom wide open. The blond started to do a happy dance at the frost.  
Naruto stopped when felt a dark presence emitting from the bed, he slowly turned and saw the Uchiha glare in full force, little specks of red mixing into the granite eyes.

"Aw come on Teme! It's snowing, it's not Christmas without snow!"  
The blond let out a squeak when a pillow was thrown at him, hitting his nose. "Sasuke teme! Meanie!" Naruto shouted, sticking out a tongue as the raven turned over.

The raven rolled his eyes and lay back onto the bed, trying to get comfortable.  
"If your going to stay up, I'll have a tea, if not get here before I pummel you for bursting my ear drums" Sasuke said, lifting up the large cover. The blond whined and slipped back into the bed, feeling his taller lover wrap his arms around his back.  
"Sasu..aren't you happy about snow?" Naruto asked, sapphire eyes looked up to the male trying to pretend to be asleep,

"No, it means it's too cold to rain" Sasuke looked down to the blond and sighed, his family really didn't celebrate this festive holiday, at most he thought there was no point of playing in the snow, what was the point of getting red fingers and colds.

Where as his boyfriend was an entirely different story all together, Naruto and his mother loved the season. Unfortunately, the blond lost his father when he was young in a snowy storm. Leaving the beauty that is Kushina Uzumaki to take care of the bundle. The woman thought it as her dream to make sure that her child was always happy and to make sure that he got the best out of his childhood including celebrating every holiday 100 percent.

The raven heard a small growl from his stomach and yawned, recoiling his arms as he got out of the bed the two shared.  
The blond rubbed his messy hair and followed the elder a little later. Sasuke was busy occupying himself with the newspaper and left over rice balls when Naruto came down, he smiled to the raven and went into the kitchenette of their apartment to get his own breakfast.  
"Any news?"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, there saying this snows going to be huge if it's sticks so you'll have a happy Christmas" Sasuke replied, he heard the blond chuckle and unwrap the bread.  
Finishing the last ball,the blond came in with his toast and sat down next to the raven, chewing away happily at the dry bread.

Sasuke brought his plate to the sink and began to wash the dishes from last night, putting in Naruto's knife where he buttered the bread.  
"Sasuke, remember were going seeing Sakura tonight" Naruto said as he dropped his plate into the soapy water. He saw Sasuke groan loudly and throw his head back.  
"come on teme! don't be like that, were meeting her before Christmas!" the blond snapped throwing the towel at Sasuke's face.

"Nope. that won't do" The raven said, making the blond cock his head in confusion.

"I'll need something heavier to put me in a coma"

He laughed when the smaller male came at him, trying to punch his chest. "Alright Alright, Naru." the raven stopped, clutching the blonds hands and wrapping them around his neck.

"You better not be a bastard when we meet her tonight ok? be good!" Naruto grumbled pulling the raven down for a hug."_Damn him being so tall.."_ the blond cursed in his mind, he squeaked when Sasuke slipped his arms past his thighs pulling him up around the ravens waist.  
"Sa-Sasuke" the blond was cut off by a pair of chilled soft lips, the blond let out a deep breath through his nose and wrapped his hands tighter around the thick neck, wanting the sweet taste he desired.  
Naruto shivered when a tongue slid past his lip, coating it in shiny saliva. He gasped and the muscle traveled into his mouth, flicking and touching his own to join the little dance. The blond whined when the tongue disapered as well as the ravens lips, he felt his eyes begin to feel heavy and tried to look at the smirking elder.  
"You try to order me about, when I can twist you so...easily" Sasuke purred, nibbling the flesh on the blonds shoulder.  
The raven felt Narutos heartbeat begin to race and smiled, feeling his hands slipping he walked over to the sofa and threw the younger on. Pouncing before he could escape.  
"ha...ha. Ohh. Da-Dammit teme keep it in...your pants" the blond tried to snap, he slid his eyes shut and shuddered when the raven kissed his collarbone, running his nimble fingers down the tan frame, knowing from memory which spots made the blond go crazy.

A loud ring echoed, making the two squirm and cringe. Naruto looked to the source and saw that the main phone was beeping loudly.  
"Sasuke! get off!" Naruto snapped, pushing the raven up. He tripped over the sofa but made it to the phone just in time."He-He-Hello?" The blond panted, he heard the familiar voice of his best friend and smiled."Sakura. Hi, no you weren't interrupting, oh and merry Christmas to you too. I know I'm happy that were going to meet up tonight, yeah yeah Sasuke wants to meet you too don't worry. " The blond began to ramble on to his old friend. Leaving a very.

Very.

Pissed of Uchiha sat on the sofa. The raven could hear the squeaky tone of his lovers friend and cursed, clutching his fist tightly he stormed off to get rid of his member that was popping up.  
"I fucking hate Christmas" The raven grumbled, letting the icy water cascade around his frame.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

"Yes, seven thirty please. Ok...thanks, goodbye...sigh merry Christmas" Sasuke said to the cheery voice over. He closed his phone and straightened his suit, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a burgundy silk shirt with a black suit over the top, a black silk tie to match. Looking himself over the raven smirked, was he vain? very. But damn did he look good.  
"Speaking of sexy people, dobe you finished yet?" Sasuke called through to the bathroom, he waited patiently on the bed for his blond to appear.  
A rush of steam ran through the door as Naruto walked out. He checked his phone whilst scrubbing at his teeth.  
"Almust dune Sash"  
Naruto said with the orange toothbrush lopsided in his mouth, he gestured one minute to the raven and ran back into the bathroom. Spitting the foam into the marble dish.  
Wiping his mouth, the blond smirked in the mirror and stepped out to greet the standing raven. Sasuke eyed the blond and felt his mouth water. The blond wore a cotton black shirt with a black tie. A pinstripe silver suit over the top. Sasuke hummed and pulled Naruto into his chest.

"You look gorgeous" the raven purred, pecking the lips softly.  
"Hmm, so do you. have you booked the taxi?" Naruto replied, lacing his hands around his lovers neck.  
"Mhm, it'll be here in ten minutes. Have you got everything?" Sasuke Asked, the blond checked his pockets and went to go grab his phone as the raven walked down the stairs.

The two were waiting patiently outside the restaurant. Naruto took a deep breath of air in and blew gently, watching as the air dispersed.  
"Where is she?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. Sasuke relaxed his arms and wrapped one around his shoulder.  
"Didn't she blame it on traffic?" Sasuke asked, getting a nod of his lover."_More like her broom got stuck"_ the raven said to himself, hugging the blond to him to keep warm.  
Yes, unfortunately he couldn't get out of this one, the youngest Uchiha had to deal with his worst nightmare..

Sakura Haruno.

The raven and the blond had always known the bubblegum haired "princess", she was with them through their childhood and teens. Shouting out her love for Sasuke when they were children mush to his discomfort which changed suddenly to a naive blond through their teens.  
Of course, Sasuke still respected her as a friend and couldn't see what lay beneath the warm smile. She was the first for the raven to come out too, and confessing he had a crush for the blond friend of theres.  
Unknown to the Uchiha but this is when a match of rivalry began for them, pushing and shoving to see who could turn out victorious. It ended with Sasuke taking the prize fairly, loving Naruto with all his heart. Of course this wasn't what Sakura wanted, and so she did the worst thing that anyone could do to Sasuke.

She told his father about his attraction towards the same gender.

The raven wasn't saying that the reason he no longer speaks to his father was because of the pink harpy, no that would be a bit harsh. Did she have a lot to do with it, well yes.

A silver car drove up to the snowy road and halted, Naruto smiled happily and ran over to open the door. Long peachy colored legs sinked out first. Followed by the to cheery girl the raven hates to remember. Her pink hair was curled with parts twisted into buns. She had a short deep red dress on with mid sleeves that seemed to stick to her body, forcing out curves around her hips. A black embroided Sakura tree snaked down her side, stopping past her mid thigh were the dress ended .

"Naruto...HI!" the pinkette squealed, stumbling in the black wedges she had on, the blond hugged his friend and felt her start to stroke his blond hair. Feeling Sasuke's gaze on his back, the blond wrapped an arm around Sakuras waist and looked back to his lover.  
"Sasuke aren't you gonna say hi?"  
"Hn."  
The blond glared at him but Sakura shook it off, smiling wickedly at the raven, she turned to the blonds cheek and pecked the flesh there.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, Your loves not really one for greeting old friends is he?" Sakura said to Naruto, smirking when the blond tried to wipe his cheek. She winked to the raven and strutted into the restaurant.

"She best behave.." Sasuke growled as the blond walked back to him.  
"What are you talking about teme?" Naruto asked confused. The raven looked to him and had to restrain the sudden urge to face palm himself.  
What Sasuke hated most of all is that his boyfriend as much as he loves him. Can't seem to grasp that when the rose colored witch was being all touchy feely, she actually .Meant. it.

Finally sitting down the raven sighed and laced his hands in front of him, managing to sit next to his smaller lover. The woman glared at him sneakily and fought back, she sat on the other side of the blond, lacing her hands with Naruto's tan one.

"So, tell me Naru...What have you to been up too? have you done anything for Christmas yet?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

"Huh, you'd think. He hasn't even put up a tree yet" Naruto joked, pulling a tongue at raven smirked to him and stroked the back of his neck.  
"Well we were a bit...occupied" Sasuke joined in, leaning in to the blonds neck."I never got to see the blond once he started college, you could say we've been busy."  
Sasuke said, pecking Naruto's cheek. A flash of red dusted the blonds cheeks, he smirked and pushed the raven away playfully.  
"Yes, well. we should really be getting something to eat" Sakura snapped, breaking the two away. Sasuke sighed when his blond smiled and tried to cheer her up.

A couple of hours later, the raven was fully pissed off. They had just finished their meal, payed and now were just mingling in the lounge area. A round dish full of cocktail glasses were in the middle of them. Sasuke clenched his fist as Sakura trailed her hand up Naruto's knee, recognizing her "drunk" acting. He could hear the pinkette saying snide remarks or trying to catch him out asking about Christmas and how the blond should come round to hers for Christmas dinner, what pissed him off the most was her laugh, loud and whiny with a dash of fake thrown in there too.

"09_:30, I wonder if I could get the dobe back from the harpy"_ Sasuke thought to himself, putting his phone back into his pocket.  
"Dobe. Come on we best be getting back" Sasuke said, tapping the smaller male on his shoulder.  
"Aw why? come on teme have another glass" the raven smirked at Naruto, he placed the glass down and laced his hand with the blonds.  
"Come on, you." Sasuke said, coiling the blond into his chest." Sakura, I'm sorry for cutting this evening short but I don't want Naruto to get drunk. I'm sure he will be able to see you again after christmas"

The woman waved her hand and smiled sweetly at the raven." No no it's fine. I'll finish up here too" Her blood red lips twisted into an evil smirk, she stood up and staggered out of the building.  
Walking out into the cold air, the raven was relived when he saw the parked up taxis awaiting customers.  
He wrapped his blazer around Naruto and waited for a free taxi.  
"Ok dobe, come on. Taxis here" Sasuke shouted, the blond walked with the pinkette towards the car.  
"Sakura, I'm sorry about going home early" Naruto said, the girl hugged him and let him slip into the backseat.

"No no it's fine, Kind of what I expected" Sakura replied, looking to the raven.

Sasuke was about to get into the car when he felt his face heat up in rage.  
"Hold that for a minute" Sasuke said to the taxi driver, he got out of the car and looked over to the woman who donned an not so innocent look."What do you mean by that Sakura?" Sasuke growled, spitting out the last part. Naruto slipped over to the edge and watched them both.

"Well, this is what I expected from .you Sasuke. When Naruto is being happy for once, you cut the night short." The woman explained, she looked to the glaring raven and laughed sweetly.  
"Oh but then again good will to men and all that, we never got to talk properly. How is Fukagu doing by the way?"

Onyx eyes turned into slits. Naruto looked to Sasuke and stepped out, going in front of his lover.  
"Sasuke. Calm down" Naruto stated, he brought the ravens face to his and saw the glare harden.  
"Get. Back. Into the car. Naruto" Sasuke spoke lowly and slowly, making the blond shiver slightly. The sapphire eyes remained stubborn and he tried to match the glare Sasuke was giving to him.  
"No! Leave her it-it's Christmas!" Naruto cried, hoping that it would work.

"Argh!"

Naruto shouted when he was pulled by the shoulders, he was thrown into the backseat and he saw Sasuke lock the door just as he slammed it shut.  
"Keep him in there." The raven snapped to the driver, handing him a note. The blond felt his rage going overboard as his boyfriend staggered over to Sakura.

The raven breathed heavily through his nose, eyes blurry with rage. "You. Little Whore!" Sasuke growled. Walking over to the woman.

"Go ahead you're angry, there's plenty of witnesses, go on. Hit me!" Sakura screamed, her arms wide open as the raven came towards her. He gasped at her outburst and let her drag him towards her."Give your father another reason to hate you" Sakura pulled the raven close with his shirt and whispered it into his ear.  
Sasuke felt his stomach twist and had the urge to throw up, he looked down to his clenched fist. Ready to punch into Sakuras stomach, the raven felt his hearing come back and one of the first sounds he heard tore him apart.  
The screams of Naruto coming from the car.  
"I hate you" Sasuke whispered into her ear, he felt her smirk and stroke his hair. Hugging him.

"I know. Merry Christmas Sasuke." the pinkette replied, kissing his cheek. She moved away quickly in case he attacked, she watched the raven stagger back towards the taxi.

The way home was torturous, Naruto had himself cramped up towards the corner, Sasukes blazer thrown on the floor of the car. The raven tried to touch the blond but Naruto always flinched, keeping his distance.  
At last they pulled up to the apartment building, Sasuke got out first and went to get Naruto's door. He saw the blond was already out and walking towards the doors, the raven sighed and gave the taxi driver fair for the ride.  
"Thanks. Nah you don't have to give me the rest, just the forty will do" The taxi driver said to Sasuke, handing him back the ten yen.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, after all it is Christmas, Listen son. I don't get involved in peoples bisnus...well usually, but that girl. Between you an me, she deserved a good slap" Sasuke looked down to the ground and sighed.

"Have a safe night" Sasuke waved off the driver, he threw his blazer over his shoulder and walked into the building. Finally getting to the apartment, the raven threw his jacket over the sofa, locking eyes with the blond the raven sighed.  
"What?" Sasuke snapped, looking at the blond. Naruto looked away and sat down on the sofa clenching his knee tightly.

"How could you" The blond began, glaring at the raven.

"Oh don't start this.."

"No, we are going to start this How could you!" Naruto shouted, standing up.

"Look ok, I'm tired. I'm tried to be nice, I tried to make sure I didn't rip her head off. But I can tell you now what she did was worse!" The raven snapped back, noticing the blonds fists shaking in anger.  
"But you were no help either, talking constantly, spewing up all this Christmas shit! I told you I don't like the holiday and what do you do? Belittle me as if I'm some spoilt child who doesn't want Santa to come!" Sasuke accused the blond, throwing his hand in the air.

"We never meant it like that, I was only saying about"

"No! you weren't just saying Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, clutching his hair tightly."To me you were egging her on, feeding her more shit that she can throw back at me! Cause I'm the worst person in the world!" The raven screamed, specks of spit flying. Naruto tried to keep his breathing under control, staring into the onyx eyes full of Hatred.

the lights above them started to flicker and then poof, the two descended into darkness. Naruto looked around him for a second before trying to feel his way to the door.

"Perfect, just perfect..." Naruto growled, hearing the raven start to laugh.

"Yeah just great, I suppose this is my fault aswell?" Sasuke spat, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.  
"Fuck off Sasuke" Naruto said, going to find some candles, feeling his body shake with anger and sadness.  
"And a merry fucking Christmas to you too" The raven called from the living room.

A while later...

Naruto had managed to find several packs of candles and one torch, he set them up around the small area. casting it in an eerie glow. Sasuke was sat on the end of the sofa, his head leaning to one side. The blond came in with throws that they put over the sofa in case it got cold, he looked to the raven and tried to speak up.  
"Do. Do you want a tea?" Naruto asked silently, he pulled at his fingers and waited for the raven to answer.

"How can you, we've got no electric?" Sasuke said, looking at the blond.

"You can heat the kettle on the stove, it's gas not electric. It's what me and mum used to do when the power went out" Naruto explained, the raven gave him a look but then went back to staring at the blank TV.  
"No...thanks"

"Suit yourself" Naruto spat, walking into the kitchen. The raven sighed and closed his eyes, he counted to ten and opened his eyes slowly.

"_Silent, night...Holy night"  
_  
"Naruto is that you?" Sasuke asked, looking to the confused blond who entered the living room.

"_All is calm...All is bright.._."

The raven heard the voice again, it was soft and echoing. He heard it in the hallway and walked over to the door window.

"R_ound...yon virgin...mother and child..."_  
_"Holy infant...so tender and mild.._"

"Sasuke what is it?" The blond asked walking to were the raven was, he was shushed and saw Sasuke smiling. The raven told him to come closer and opened the door.

"_Sleep in Heavenly peace...Sleep in heavenly peace.."_

A group of children, no more of twelve were stood outside the doors, two doors down from where the raven and blond was.  
Naruto gave out a relaxed sigh and listened to the song swaying in it's beautiful melody. He looked to the raven and smiled. Closing the door, Naruto linked his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned up.

"I'm sorry." Naruto chanted into Sasuke's ear, he shushed him every time and brought the smaller closer. stroking his warm cheeks.  
"It's ok dobe, this is my Christmas. Having you here with me is the best thing I could wish for"

Naruto smiled and embraced the raven, he heard the carolers grow fainter and sighed. "_He's right, I just needed to see, people don't rely on the presents or tree for Christmas time, they look for the ones they love and embrace it with them. _" Naruto thought to himself, he stroked Sasuke's cheek and kissed him in a soft but powerful kiss, the raven pulled him into the living room. Not breaking the dance between their tongues, he pushed Naruto onto the sofa and began to kiss and touch the warm flesh.  
Onyx and Aqua eyes sparkled when they undone their clothes, exposing more of the caramel and porcelain skin they adored. Sasuke kissed from Naruto's neck to stomach, trailing down past his supple thighs.  
The raven stroked up the long legs, making the smaller shiver and mewl in want. He went over to the drawer and took out a small bottle of lotion, taking his member firmly he made sure that he was slick enough

Once he was ready to enter, the raven looked down to Naruto's blushed face and cupped it in his hands.  
"Merry Christmas, Love" Sasuke whispered, kissing his lips as he pressed in, sending him into pleasure.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! :D**

**Sasuke : It's the fourth of January -.-**  
**Me: Oh...well still we had a good year and we survived the apocalypse Boo yeah mofos!**  
**Naruto: Yeah Believ!**  
**Me and Sasuke: DON'T SAY IT!**  
**I'm gonna take a well deserved break :D see yall soon! xxx**


End file.
